Patent document DE 10 2006 031 816 discloses a quencher for an entrained-flow gasifier in which the cooling water introduced into the quenching chamber for cooling is divided up, wherein one part is injected in a finely distributed manner into the quenching chamber designed as a free space and a further part, for protecting the pressure-bearing container wall, is fed in at the bottom into an annular gap between the pressure-bearing container wall and an inserted metal apron, which can also be divided into two over the height, and this part of the cooling water flows upward in the annular gap, with the result that the jacket is protected from thermal overloading. The rising quenching water is heated up by the very good thermal transfer or, when using preheated quenching water, the heat loss in the quenching chamber is minimized. The water which overflows at the weirs runs, with the formation of a water film, on the inner wall of the jacket into the water bath situated at the bottom.
A disadvantage with the described solution is the limited operating time of the overflow weirs on account of blockages. The entry and the precipitations of alkaline-earth metal carbonates and deposits of fine dust causes the formation of solid caking in the overflow weirs in the course of a short operating time. The deposits lead to the closure of the annular gap and impede the outflow of the cooling water from the jacket annular space. The weir overflows of the quencher have to be cleaned at regular intervals with considerable work effort.
Patent document DE 10 2012 215 898 A1 discloses the use of a sleeve, which encases a quenching nozzle, for filling level control in the quenching chamber. The filling level control described in DE 10 2012 215 898 A1 discloses a sleeve which is inserted into the quenching chamber to such an extent that it protrudes beyond the nozzle head of the spray nozzle by from 1 to 4 times the nozzle diameter or is set back to a point behind the jacket apron, wherein the protective sleeve terminates with the inner jacket apron and the annular chamber between the sleeve and spray nozzle is flushed with inert gas.
A problem on which the invention is based is to provide a discharge of cooling water from a water-filled annular chamber for cooling the pressure jacket into a quenching chamber in which hot and dust- and slag-carrying raw gas is cooled, wherein blockages of the water discharge are considerably reduced.